


Dead!

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, Negative Self Talk, The Black Parade, dead, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Logan writes a departure letter to Thomas
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 6





	Dead!

Dear Thomas, 

I am composing this letter as an explanation for my disappearance.  
I do not honestly feel worthy of your attention any longer. I present no blame on anybody except myself. And Roman to an extent, but that is only due to the fact that our ideas of what is right for you are forever in conflict.

To begin my reasons, I shall introduce the dilemma of my plans. They do not seem to appeal to you. I ensure you that every plan has ample time slotted in for Roman’s pointless ventures, but still you choose his ideas over mine. I cannot see any way that I can change your mind, leaving me this decision to leave.

Secondly, believing that I must be liked, though irrelevant, has become somewhat of a priority to me. I assume it is due to continuous interactions with the others. I now feel a need to be liked, and I can see now that my appreciation was falsified.

My observations have concluded, as a third reason, that morality has become the most important Side to you. With the favour going towards your heart instead of you head, I find it difficult to have a reason to stay. 

Finally, your job consists of providing humorous content to your audience. I feel that I can no longer retain the patience to allow your creative pursuits. I refuse to be considered a joke.

I request that you accept these explanations, and I shall watch this from my room.

Sincerely, 

Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series! If you like it, remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
